


Orchestrated Events

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Team Bonding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is getting married.  Again.  This time to a crazy person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's family finally comes to Hawaii to meet his ohana and help him celebrate his engagement.

Each of his sisters have a bad habit of calling him screaming when they are excited about something. Steve made the mistake once of answering the phone when Karen's name flashed on the screen. His fiancee had flinched and pulled the phone away like it burned him. Complained that his ear was ringing afterward too.

 

“Why do they do that?” Steve had asked him. Consternation clear on his face.

 

“What?” His sister was trying to talk to him at the same time as Steve was.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pointed to his ear. “The screaming thing.”

 

“Oh.” He paused to consider. “I don't know. I just got used to it.”

 

He had.

 

When he was three, Matt was born. He was thrilled. His only experience as a sibling was to fight with Karen, his oldest sister, who never wanted to share any of the toys. He thought a brother was the best idea ever. Hands down.

 

Then Stacey was born, and ruined everything. The apple of his father's eye. The baby. The one who can do no wrong. He had had serious hopes of outnumbering Karen with Matt by his side. But then that baby had to go and ruin everything.

 

Despite how different the four of them have grown to be, the Williams children did and do love each other very much. His mother made sure of that.

 

If Grace was not alive, he is not sure how he would have reacted to Matt's death. He felt volatile for a long time afterward. Like he wanted to get in a fight or go jump off a cliff.

 

He is thrilled that his family is coming to Hawaii. All of them.

 

They haven't been together like this since the funeral. They could use a happy occasion.

 

He has a sense of deja vu while he waits for them to come out of baggage claims. Afraid that one or more will not have made the trip.

 

The engagement party is in a few hours to welcome all their visitors who have come for the wedding celebrations this week. His parents and sisters flight landed an hour ago. Additional Williams relatives will arrive the day before the wedding itself.

 

His fear that someone stayed behind is for nothing because they all file out. Both parents and sisters dressed to the nines even though they were flying for several hours. Mom grins and waves her arm around at him, gesturing that they have arrived. His sisters shriek when they see him. Descending as one to embrace him.

 

Danny takes them home to drop off their things and freshen up. It has been his new home now for the last four months. The one he and Steve have together.

 

The McGarrett home.

 

“Oh, Danny, this is such a nice house. And right on the beach!” Stacey gushes looking around excitedly, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her bosom.  “Do you surf now?”

 

“Ah. Kind of? Sometimes.” He can get up on a board now. Go for a short distance on a wave. He is still pretty far from good - or even a decent surfer.  “Grace and Steve go out a lot.”

 

His mother and sisters take a while to get ready. So they are later than he intended when they leave.

 

The engagement party is being held at Side Streets. It is the first time so many McGarretts and Williamses are put together. It feels combustible to him. His collar feels tight around his neck even though he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Thankfully their numerous friends are going to be there to create a buffer.

 

Steve is going to meet his sisters and father for the first time.

 

His sisters are practically beside themselves to meet Steve. Asking questions about their life together in the car. He knows his mother has told them a lot about him. That he is a SEAL. His boss. Tattoos. Mom almost always uses those irritating phrases like 'that nice man' or 'he's so handsome' when she talks about his fiancee.

 

When they arrive at the party, Grace is standing next to Steve as he talks to an old friend. She pokes him in the side to get his attention when she spots them at the door. Steve turns, smiling down at her. He is handsome in his suit – no tie – tonight and his daughter looks equally pretty in her party dress.

 

They both have leis in their hands for their guests. Smiling wide as they approach the late arrivals. He can tell Steve is prepared to politely hug and kiss the women in his family. Individually. Instead his sisters simultaneously wrap their arms around him in a practiced formation to hug him tightly between them.

 

Karen gooses him like he thought she might. Steve's head jerks up at the pinch to his rear. Several of their friends behind him laugh. There is a bemused expression on his fiancee's face.

 

“Karen.” Danny warns, eying her. “Easy now.”

 

His older sister shrugs one shoulder at him and smirks widely.

 

“He's so handsome though, Danny. I can't help it.” She simpers, tapping Steve's cheekbone with her index finger. “Do you have any brothers, sweetheart?”

 

“No,” Steve smiles apologetically down at her. Karen tsks, and puts her hand on her hip. “Sorry?” Steve raises his brows at him over her head.

 

Pop is obviously less than excited to meet Steve. He looks travel-worn and has already made the disparaging remark that this cannot be a proper bar if they don't serve Guinness.

 

An awkward silence descends. Even the guests seem mildly tense milling around behind them to give them space.

 

He grabs at Steve's sleeve to pull him forward to meet his father. His mother appears to be doing the same and the two men meet at last.

 

“So, Pop?” He looks at his father. Danny hopes his expression reads 'Be Nice'. “This is Steve – the one I'm going to marry. Steve, this is my father: Eddie Williams.”

 

A funny thing happens. He probably should have anticipated it like the inevitable goosing. His father and Steve seemed to have locked into some sort of intense handshake and stare.

 

It reminds him of the time he met Rachel's father.

 

He is _not_ the bride in this situation. People need to remember that damn it.

 

“Grandpa!” Grace moves to embrace his father, breaking up the strange stalemate. The expression on his father's face shifts to joy making his heart squeeze tight in his chest. His old man lights up.

 

He thanks God for Grace for the billionth time.

 

Deb is here. She is the one who wanted to host this party. She looks radiant, sparkling in her dress. Mary has her hand at Deb's elbow - ostensibly to steady her - but the woman makes her own way. Joan toddles on chubby legs along in their wake.

 

Steve's aunt smiles wide, clinking the drink in her hand with a fork for everyone's attention. “Welcome. One and all.” She directs to the party assembled. He loves Deb. She has a tremendous gift to put everyone around her at ease.

 

“We are here to celebrate an engagement. Food has been provided. And more importantly there is an open bar!”

 

Everyone cheers. He can hear Kono in the crowd let loose a sharp whistle.

 

“Before we get started. I'd like to make a toast for these young men here -”

 

He snorts, and tries to muffle his laugh. He is hardly a young man anymore. Steve neither. The waitresses are handing out drinks to those who don't have one in their hand.

 

“Who have decided to put an end to our suffering and get hitched.” She smiles, pointedly looking at him. He feels himself flush at the scrutiny as everyone glances at him. “I want to be one of the first to toast the great, good fortune of my nephew to finally make an honest man out of Danny here. You've been a part of this family for a while now. You and Grace both. Here is to you, my dear.” She holds up her glass.

 

They all drink to that.

 

The party really gets rolling then. Drinks are poured generously for their guests. Everyone hanging out, laughing and chatting.

 

It is nice to see so many people he cares about in one place. The team meets his parents. Grover already knew his mother, and he introduces her to his wife. His father and Duke Lukela seem to really hit it off. Karen hits on Chin, which he kindly declines citing his lovely - and very pregnant - wife Leilani. It puts his mind at ease to see them fit in.

 

Steve brings him a Mai Tai and Danny makes great progress toward creating a comfortable buzz. They sit around one of the tables. Steve, him, his sisters, and Kono.

 

His sisters pepper Steve with questions.

 

“So are you still in the army?”

 

“I'm in the Navy. Technically, I'm in the reserves.”

 

“Have you been married before or engaged? How long have you been in the Navy? Can you be sent to war? Are you really a ninja?”

 

“No, I haven't been married or engaged. I've been in the Navy since I was eighteen. I could be called into service, but that doesn't necessarily mean a tour. And yes, I am a ninja.” Steve states, tilting his head back. Cocky.

 

They squeal. Steve's getting drunk. He has his Happy Times look on his face. Drinking in the attention and the alcohol.

 

“So how many tattoos do you have?” Stacey eyes Steve. “Danny says you have them all over your body.”

 

“Stace, why would you say it like that?” His Jersey accent is showing. Embarrassing him. His sisters grin evilly at him. He just had to go and tell Stacey about him during a weak moment.

 

Steve laughs. He is leering at him. If he felt more coordinated, he'd lean across the table and smack him on the back of his head.

 

“You talk to her about me?”

 

“No one talks about you.” He growls in rebuff. Turning his head away from him to take a drink. They crack up at him.

 

“Always so grumpy, my baby brother.” Karen's got him by the chin, nails pricking his cheek. She pouts at him. “We were just having some fun. It's not like I asked who does what in the bedroom.”

 

He hears Steve choke on his drink to his right.

 

It has been a while since he's seen his sisters look so happy. The last time he was with them Karen was as drawn as he has ever seen her. Stacey had looked small in her black mourning dress, holding her baby daughter with her husband's arm protectively around her.

 

But those sad memories have no place here.

 

Nicky 'The Kid' Demarco has made his way to the small stage and taken it upon himself to begin his act. No one seems to mind too much. His mother convinces him to dance with her. He spots Steve and Chin cutting a rug with his sisters. Mary dances with little Joanie on the tops of her feet. Kamekona swings his daughter around, looking very graceful for a man his size. Grace laughing. Carefree.

 

Danny hates dancing. He has little ability for it. Their guests are getting pretty sloshed so he isn't the worst dancer out here. Still far from the best. But what can you do?

 

“Everyone is having a lovely time, Daniel. I'm so happy for you.” His mother smiles at him, eyes sparkling. “This seems much more _you_ than your last wedding. As lovely as that was.”

 

He was deliriously in love with Rachel when they got married. Young and foolish. The wedding was all to her tastes. He had made himself fit in for her. This wedding has been tailored to his comfort. That was part of the deal he made with Steve.

 

“Thanks, Ma. I'm glad you guys could come.” It is great that they are all here. For him.

 

“I would never miss this.” She winks at him, and squeezes his shoulder with the hand resting there. “Now, I might miss your third wedding.”

 

“Oh ho. So hilarious, my mother.”

 

“I'm just happy you allowed yourself to give marriage another shot. I always figured you would be a good husband. You were always very loyal. That temper though ... It gets you in trouble.” She says pinching his cheek. “But he already knows that thank goodness. Such a nice man.”

 

He sighs. “Ma, he drives me insane. All of the time. You need to cut the nice man bit, you're on my side here.”

 

“But he is a nice man, honey. You got a good one.”

 

He did. It is a completely different relationship than his last marriage.

 

He loved his ex-wife very much and she loved him too. But in some ways, because they got married so young, his affection for her was immature. He put her on a pedestal and she did the same with him. And as they got older, had a child, and adjusted to the realities of their life together they did not make a strong marriage. He would have never left her. No matter how bitter it got. It's good she left him. He knows that now.

 

Steve fits him better. Balances him. Drives him bat-shit crazy. But there was never a point when he was blinded by who and what Steve was. Not even when they were strictly friends. He really loves that bastard.

 

Deb gets on the mic, and everyone in the crowd breaks to applaud. She prompts them to couple up for the last number. Steve comes up behind him. Wraps his arm around him, pulling them together. His mother goes to harass his father into at least holding her hand.

 

Danny loves it when Deb sings. Her voice is still so strong. Steve sways them back and forth. If dancing was just this he would like it a lot more.

 

He spies some of their friends dancing with their significant others. The Grovers are always a sweet couple. Max and Sabrina too. Leilani has her swollen feet propped up on Chin's lap, eschewing such unnecessary movement. He is excited to see the Jerry and Mindy Shaw dancing, arms around each other.

 

“Steve,” He hits him hard on the arm. “Jerry is putting the moves on Shaw!”

 

“Really?” Steve swings them around so they can gawk. They grin sideways at each other. Jerry's crush on her has long gone unrequited.

 

Steve lowers his head to whisper in his ear, “Three o'clock, Nahele and Samantha.” They turn slowly in their circular orbit so that he can get a better look. And sure enough, some strange teenage flirtation is happening like a bad 80's movie from when he was a kid. Nahele clearly does not know where to put his hands. Samantha is stealing shy glances at him from under her eyelashes.

 

“Love is in the air.” Steve sing-songs in his ear. Making Danny's shoulders twitch from the puff of breath.

 

“For his sake, it better not be.” He can't imagine Lou being very accepting about his daughter dating. He knows that _he_ would not be.

 

“Do you like our party?” Steve murmurs low in his ear. “I made sure they cleaned the glasses just for you. The exit signs are even lit up. In case you want to escape.”

 

“It is acceptable to me.” He likes it a lot. He ought to thank Deb again.

 

Steve pulls back and they grin at each other again. Steve looks ridiculously happy right now. Danny still gets surprised when he kisses him. Gets a spark right down to his toes. It's always chaste when they are around other people. They are  _so_ not a couple that does public displays of affection.

 

The song ends. And everyone claps. The party is over. They thank everyone for coming and say good night.

 

–

 

Steve thinks he is so clever. That he knows most everything. Once after a night of heavy drinking, around the time they first met, Steve told him that the cure to any hangover was one raw egg, Tabasco sauce, and orange juice. He had sat in disbelief at the table in the diner where they ended their drunken journey. And watched along with their baffled waitress as Steve downed not just one, but two of those disgusting concoctions.

 

The man had belched immediately after, and lamented that there were no raw oysters to go with it. But the diner had been out of them at that early hour.

 

He chops up a cucumber on the kitchen counter. His sisters are making Bloody Marys to go along with their hangovers. His mother pops another Advil, and heads to the lounges outside. She's rocking some sunglasses this morning, looking a little wane.

 

Steve comes in dripping all over the floor as he makes his way through and up to their room. He has been out to swim for his morning exercise.

 

“Hot damn.” Stacey mumbles next to him, averting her gaze from Steve, and mixing in the tomato juice. His little sister blushes when he looks at her incredulously.

 

“Sorry, Danny.” She shrugs. But then she gives him a goofy smile. “Don't act like you didn't look when Mark went streaking at Christmas that time.”

 

“I most certainly did not.” He likes his brother-in-law, but he is not attracted to the man. Anyone would stare at a pale, bearded giant running through the snow. Santa hat covering his junk.

 

They're a good couple. Mark worships the ground his sister walks on. He wishes Karen could find someone dependable and sweet like Mark. But she never goes for guys like that, not seriously anyway.

 

“So,” Stacey leads, keeping her voice low so Karen and Mom don't over hear. She looks pointedly at him. He dumps the slices of cucumber into the pitcher.

 

“Yes?” He raises his eyebrows at her, frowning slightly.

 

“This is terribly cliché. I hated when people asked us this when we got married.”

 

“But.” He nods. Get to the point.

 

Stacey smiles sheepishly, batting her eyes. “May I ask if there has been any discussion of babies?”

 

He frowns at her exaggeratedly. Yes. They discussed it once a long time ago. In regards more to birth control than having children, but whatever. Steve has known about him before they were even a couple.

 

“I'm in my thirties, Stace. And Steve doesn't seem all that interested. He loves Grace. She might be it for us.”

 

Stacey hums, and pours the drinks.

 

“He likes cats.” He adds lamely. Does he want more children? He used to want more. But that was when he would not be the one carrying them. That sort of changes things.

 

“Well, I'm done with babies. I've had my second, and that's all I want. I talked a little about it with Mark, and I wanted to offer to be a surrogate. If you did not want to carry. It seems like you guys haven't really thought of that stuff. But if you ever need someone to bake a kid for you in the next couple years, keep me in mind.” She twists her mouth to the side, gauging his reaction.

 

“Is this because you saw Steve in his swimsuit?”

 

She laughs, and elbows him in the ribs. He thinks Stacey might be his favorite sister.

 

He swats at her. “Noted.”

 

It's something to think about.

 

Karen and his mother are lying on the lounges out in the sun. Stacey joins them. He stays within the shade the lanai provides and sips his drink. He can see his father out in the distance, practicing putting by the shoreline.

 

Steve should take his father golfing. Maybe that will ease some of the tension there. It is something his father would probably genuinely enjoy too. He congratulates himself for such a good idea when his errant fiancee joins him. Steve's got crumbs all over his shirt from the granola and fruit mix he's eating from a bowl. He brushes them off without a care in the world.

 

He just swept that damn floor.

 

“Steven, what are you doing today?” He asks as sweetly as possible. He would really like it if Pop tolerated his future husband a tad more.

 

Steve settles on the chair, kicking his feet up to push them in his personal space. Poking his toes into his side like he owns the place. “I'm gonna go help Grover with something after I finish eating.”

 

“I thought we agreed no work for the next three weeks?” His tone switches from sweet to detective. He narrows his eyes at him. Sneaky son-of-a-bitch.

 

“This isn't work.”  Steve waves him off. Giving him a baleful expression. “This is a friend doing another friend a favor.”

 

“A favor? Hmm.” Like hell he's gonna buy that load of crap. He knows for a fact, Lou is working a case with the team right now. “Well I have to go pick up a few things for the wedding still. My mother and sisters will want to shop while I get my suit finished today. Then we're going to rent the chairs and store everything for set up.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“If your just doing Lou a favor, could you do me a favor, babe?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Take Pop out golfing? He's gonna be bored stiff if he tags along with us. And you're always saying how beautiful the courses are here. Take Lou too when you're finished.”

 

Steve nods. He finishes chewing his spoonful of granola. “I got this, Danny. It will be fun. Don't worry about a thing.”

 

They get his errands done easily enough. His mother gets to play guide with his sisters around the nearby shopping center. The tailor takes a little while. Thankfully, Steve's suit was done a long time ago. Steve hates standing around for that stuff.

 

His mother and sisters choose beautiful dresses for the wedding. They go to lunch. He shows them pictures on his phone while they wait for the food to come out. There are a lot of Grace in her blue dress she has for the wedding. She is his Best Person in lieu of a Best Man. She even has a tie instead of a necklace that will match his own. Joanie has a matching dress for her job as flower girl. His sisters coo over her.

 

They head to the Palace Gardens and wait for the chairs to be delivered. He shows them the areas where the ceremony will take place. The grounds are gorgeous here. The governor is allowing them to store the chairs nearby before set up for the wedding. It is nice to have friends in high places sometimes. Friendly acquaintance anyway.

 

He calls Kono to see if he ought to pick up the Japanese lanterns or anything else while he's out and about today. His mother and sisters are wandering the extensive garden.

 

“Ah, nah. It's already done. Tables and tablecloths too. The reception is set – no problems. The caterer has been paid the advance. We are good to go for Thursday afternoon.”

 

He is fairly certain Kono has bribed a lot of people to get everything perfect for the wedding so far. She can be very scary when she wants. She is the main force in helping him pull this thing together. If Grace wasn't his Best Person, she would be. She is one of his groomsmen or woman in this case.

 

“And by the way, Danny, your dad is so cool. He walked onto the crime scene and was able to tell us right away it was arson. Which is totally the case. We didn't think so at first, but he even has the arson inspector convinced now.”

 

“Is he still there? I thought Steve was gonna take him golfing a few hours ago.” He was afraid of this happening.

 

“No, Steve's finishing interrogating someone now. Your dad is looking over evidence with Lou. Do you want me to tell them to hit the road?”

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is Pop bored?” He may or may not have a headache building behind his eyes.

 

“It doesn't seem like it.”

 

He exhales. “Don't say anything. I'm gonna call Steve and see what the hold up is.” The hold up is Steve wants to run a case. But Danny wants to hear him say it.

 

Steve's phone rings for a suspiciously long time before he answers, “McGarrett.”

 

“Williams.” He quips in response. They do that a lot. It makes him laugh.

 

“Hey, babe.” Steve responds, voice more casual. Danny can barely make out voices in the background.

 

“I heard there is an arson case.” He hears Steve exhale loudly. Can almost imagine the guilty look on his face right about now.

 

“Hey, look as long as Pop is having a good time, I don't care. But I would like it if you at least admit you are running a case.”

 

“Danny, I fully intend to take him golfing--” He hears rustling over the line and a thud like one of the office doors shutting.

 

Steve's voice is a raspy whisper when he continues, “Just as soon as there are people to join us on the course. The ride in the truck to headquarters this morning was  _painful_ . He does not like me.”

 

“Why are you whispering?”

 

“He has excellent hearing. He heard me two rooms over earlier when I was in autopsy with Kono. It is unnatural for a man his age.”

 

“He does not have preternatural hearing, Steve.” Honestly. His fiancee makes a disbelieving noise over the line.

 

“He heard me talking about my _feelings_ , Danny. The power balance I carefully orchestrated has shifted.”

 

Power balance? What the hell.

 

“You're being dramatic. There is no power balance.” He is engaged to a crazy person. A crazy person with crazy thoughts. “Besides, what feelings do you have that are _so_ embarrassing? I know about every feeling you have ever had. There's a limited amount, Steven.”

 

“Kono was talking to me about my vows while we were waiting for Max.” Steve hisses over the line. “I have been having a _little_ trouble coming up with something nice for you. So she told me to think of my favorite things about you to start with.”

 

“Well that sounds sweet. Why would that be bad for him to hear?”

 

“Do you recall what my favorite thing about you is?” He has to pause and think. Steve likes that he challenges him. They have fun together. They … oh no.

 

“You didn't.” It is Danny's ass. Or his dick. But probably his ass. Because Steve is an ass.

 

“I made you that limerick once. Last Valentine's.” Steve states, damning himself. “It made you laugh, remember? I was thinking of incorporating part of it into my vows.”

 

“ _Why?_ Oh God, Steve, that is not appropriate.” Children will be present for goodness' sake. His mother.

 

“ _I know._ ”Steve whispers harshly, _“_ I was hoping it'd get the ball rolling. And I'd think of other stuff. Do you know how hard it is to think of all the things I like about you and not get sexual?”

 

“I'm sure it's a real trial.” He responds sarcastically.

 

He is laughing now. Steve likes to pretend that he is the laid back one. That he - Danny - is the oversensitive one. Easily embarrassed. But it is things like this that remind him how conservative the man really is at his core. 

 

“Babe, he cannot be unaware that we have an intimate relationship. He's here for our wedding after all. It will be okay. I promise you.”

 

He hears a gruff voice calling for Steve. “I gotta go. See you at home.”

 

–

 

Pop is red as a tomato when he sees him next. Sunburnt as hell. He looks miserable laying out on their couch. He brings him the aloe and a glass of water.

 

“Did you at least like the golf course?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Very beautiful. I saw it on the travel channel one time. I think it held up to that. Only did the nine holes, but sure was a beaut. The irons I rented were well made.”

 

High praise indeed.

 

He sits down next to him. Tries to turn on the television for a minute or two. Steve's got too many remotes in here. He finally finds one that works and puts on ESPN.

 

They get comfortable to watch some mindless baseball for about forty minutes. Scarcely commenting on the game. He is not really rooting for either team. Maybe the Cubs. He likes to root for the underdog sometimes.

 

Pop coughs a few times. Clearing his throat after he finishes his glass of water.

 

“Do you need more water?” Danny asks, working on his own cup.

 

“Nah. Thanks.” His father replies. Frowning at the empty glass in his hand.

 

Here is the thing about his father. The man is gruff. The man is old school. His old man worked a tough job, loved his wife, and showed up for his children. Danny has always respected him. Emulated him. But if there is something his father has struggled with it is communication and change.

 

His mother's near separation and possible filing for divorce from Pop just brought that to his attention. He ignored it in the past. He can tell his father is working up to try to say something.

 

“This young man of yours,” Danny can already feel himself refrain from rolling his eyes. _Young man?_ Please. Steve is older than him for one.

 

“He really likes you.”

 

“Yep. We love each other.” Danny nods patiently, peering at his father's face. It seems impassive. Like he is working on some difficult math equation. He is not unaware this has been a strange situation for his father.

 

“I was wondering if you are with this man because of the way you are. You know.” Pop gestures at Danny's stomach.

 

“Are you asking if I am gay because of my sex?” He prompts. It is sort of a stereotype. But it would be nice if Pop acknowledged it. Danny can only remember one time his father said aloud that he was other sex.

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

“It is not because of that . . . like how did you know you were straight?”

 

Pop shrugs. “I dunno. I just am.”

 

“Same here.” Danny gestures widely with his drink. He sets it down and sits forward. He won't get mad at him. He understands his father's concern and confusion. Hell he had some of it himself. “Look, I know you didn't expect this from me. It's not like I was open with you guys about this other part of my sexuality. And I certainly didn't expect to get married ever again. Let alone to a man. But I'm glad you are here. It means a lot that you showed up. I was afraid you wouldn't.”

 

“Your cousin Lila is gay. I went to her wedding.”

 

“You did.” He agrees. It was a very nice wedding.

 

Pop fidgets, appearing flustered. “I don't know how to ask you things about this man. When you took up with Rachel, I could ask where she was from and what her people were like. That is what you do when your son brings a girl home. And you measure and intimidate the men your daughters bring home – like my father-in-law did. Like my friends do. But what do I do with this one?” Pop shakes his head like he is getting rid of a fly. “You don't need me to protect you.”

 

Danny chooses to ignore the inherently sexist nature of this line of thinking. Something he fears he will fall exactly into when Grace begins to date or become serious about someone.

 

“You can ask those questions. Ask Steve questions. I will _make_ him answer you. That is sort of my lot in life now.” He tries for a joke. It falls flat.

 

Pop looks worried. Danny hates to see his father upset. It feels like his fault. Like when he was a kid and Matt and him did something shitty.

 

“Steve grew up here. In this house. You've met some of his friends and family now. They are good people.” The best people.

 

“Is he – is he going to be good for you? What about Grace? Your mother thinks so, but I don't know. Rachel seemed good too.”

 

It kills him that his father has to ask. “Of course he is. Do you know, he begged me for _months_ to marry him before I agreed? I wouldn't be doing this if I was not absolutely convinced that it was a good idea to marry again. Besides I already know that I am marrying a crazy person. That won't be a surprise.”

 

“Danny.” Pop reprimands. Tone asking for seriousness.

 

He raises his brows in return. Challenging. “Pop.”

 

“Okay then.” His father nods to himself. Settling back into the couch. The game is in the 7th inning. Cubs are winning. For once.

 

“By the way, did you overhear something Steve was saying to Kono about me? Steve thinks you have super hearing now or something.” The ass thing. He has to know.

 

His old man crack a smile. Looking a little more like himself.

 

“The little man who runs the autopsy had the sound on in there. He was playing the piano before. I guess he is working on something to play at the wedding. I guess he did not turn it off. The whole outer hallway heard. I just wanted to give him a hard time.”

 

Hell. He'd probably do the same.

 

\--

 

The house is asleep. Grace's light in her bedroom finally clicked off. Danny is a little concerned how much Steve has struggled to write his vows. A corner of their bedroom is filled with crumpled up bits of paper. Steve in the middle with a pad of paper, scribbling furiously.

 

Steve looks up like a deer caught in the headlights when Danny enters the room. Scrambling around to hide the tossed paper behind him. Danny stands before him.

 

“Let me help you.” Danny prods. Snagging the sleeve of Steve's t-shirt, pulling at it gently. “If you are having trouble. I know this isn't your forte. It is great you've tried so hard.”

 

Danny had wanted personalized vows. He hated the prolonged, tedious vows he had had at his first wedding. Steve had agreed as he had in most other aspects of their wedding.

 

Steve sighs, closing his eyes. “I have most of it. I even got the booklet out.” He points to the booklet Dr. Millon – their governor mandated therapist – gave them about communication.

 

“Can I hear some of it?” Danny asks, sitting down next to him on the carpet. Side by side. Knees grazing.

 

Steve clears his throat. “Danny.” He nods toward him.

 

“Good so far.” Danny encourages. Steve is frowning in concentration, reading his notes.

 

“When I met you, I thought we would eventually work really well together. Even though you hated me at first. And you always disagreed or contradicted me. You always fought me about everything.”

 

“Okay.” This better turn around.

 

“Which is great when you are trying to solve a crime or hunt down a suspect. It is not so great when you don't get along with someone you are partnered with for the foreseeable future. Then we started to work together and became friends. I met Grace. And I understood you a little better.”

 

Steve pauses and looks quizzically at him.

 

“Before we got together, before I even knew I was thinking about you that way. I would wonder where you were when we weren't together. If you were with Grace. What you guys were up too. If I could tag along.

 

“I have a lot of feelings about you. Mostly they're _really, really_ good feelings. I love you so much – it is this big intangible thing I've never had before. You make me so angry and I don't even care half of the time because I _like_ to fight with you. I get so excited when I think about all the stuff we're gonna have together. For however long. I hope it will be a long time.

 

“I'm supposed to make promises to you in my vows. But I think I have been doing most of these things for a long time. At least I think so. I'm sure you'll tell me if I haven't or if I screw up. I promise to do my best to be a good husband. I promise to always protect you and Grace. From anything and everything. I promise to try to understand you.

 

Steve stops again. Shoulders drooping.

 

“These are really bad. I'm sorry, Danny. I know you probably made some really great ones for me and mine are all--” Steve rips off the paper he was working on.

 

“No, wait.” Danny waves his hands to stop him. He grabs at the pad of paper. Steve looks surprised. “Steve, this is perfect. You are the king of pulling off things you normally are terrible at.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Danny nods his head at him in earnest. His heart feels full to bursting. He never should have worried. “You say these things and there will not be a dry eye in the house. You got this.” He pulls him in for a kiss. Steve happily complies.

 

They break apart. Steve grins with renewed confidence. “I got this.”

 

–

 

Three demands were made by Detective Daniel Williams when he agreed to marry Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett.

 

First. There would be no wedding if his daughter, Grace, was not present to witness it. It is the first and most unbreakable of his rules. Steve had agreed to it whole-heartedly.

 

Second. No weapons of any sort are allowed at the wedding itself. Reception was renegotiated. Explosions (i.e. fireworks) were to be assessed at a later date.

 

And finally. Third. Steve McGarrett will do everything in his power to make the planning and execution of the wedding as easy a task as possible. Up to and including planning the wedding itself. It was amended that Danny would plan most of this wedding regardless of Steve's personal tastes or preferences. Which was agreed to by our second party.

 

“And if all these demands are met then the marriage may commence. And – I am proud to say – I believe they all three have been met.” Kono finishes, checking off the last of the demands.

 

Steve looks eagerly at Danny where they stand at the alter. Or rather, where the alter will be in a couple of hours. The arch around them is rather bare right now. Grace and Mary are going to decorate it after him and Steve leave. The Governor's Palace gardens are beautiful today. Danny hopes the light and weather are like this tomorrow.

 

Kono is pretending to be the officiate to the amusement of their guests. Wedding party present for the wedding rehearsal. All of their groomsmen and women are accounted for now.

 

Looking at Steve's side is sort of funny. Definitely an unusual combination of men. Chin is his best man. Max is second in line as Steve's self appointed BFF. Paul Sorenson – an old SEAL buddy – fills out the end.

 

His own groomsman and women are an assortment too. Matt was his best man last time. Would have been this time if he were still alive. But Grace is the perfect choice for his best person. Excited for her role. Kono is his second. Who else really? He rounded out his party with Lou Grover. The other main lander and teammate who has become a good friend.

 

Danny sighs, shrugging. He is supposed to say 'I do.' But they have been having a little fun with the whole rehearsal anyway.

 

“I guess you have done well enough with my demands, Steve. I'll marry you.” He deems. Thinking Steve is making the ridiculous Victory Face and fist pumps. Please. Like Danny was gonna say no hours before the wedding _he_ planned.

 

“And you, boss?” Kono prompts cheerily, between the two of them.

 

“Got it. Yup.” Steve agrees readily, beaming. Practically bouncing on his feet.

 

Wedding rehearsal. Done. Passed with flying colors. Ready to roll. Bring on the wedding. He isn't nervous. Nope. No way.

 

The lunch after is pretty good too. They eat at Kamekona's food truck pushing three tables together to fit them all. Kamekona has out done himself for the rehearsal lunch. Still a bit put out that he was not chosen to cater the reception. The whole wedding party gets to meet each other. Some for the first time. Plus a few extra guests who could not be left out. Like his family and Steve's family.

 

Two of Steve's SEAL buddies have shown up too. Arriving at the beginning of the rehearsal. The largest one Steve introduced as Cork picked him up when they met. Picked him right up like a damn rag doll and shook him as he was enveloped in a bear hug. Booming out laughter.

 

His sisters had shrieked and jumped up and down at the sight. Paul Sorenson – who is a giant in his own right – chuckled at his shocked face and Steve told Cork to put him down. Three giant SEALs. All crazy. It is like the beginning of some twisted fairy tale.

 

They are having Steve's bachelor party tonight. It is a monumentally terrible idea in Danny's opinion. They are getting married in less than 24 hours at this point.

 

He takes Steve to the side after the lunch. Their guests are making plans for the rest of the day and coordinating last minute arrangements for the wedding tomorrow. It is weird to think this is the last time Steve and him will interact before they get hitched tomorrow.

 

“I still don't know why you couldn't have had a bachelor party weeks before this like every other person getting married.”

 

“You know, Cork and Sorenson only just got in. I _had_ to wait.” Steve practically whines. Giving Danny a simpering look. “For one, Paul is one of my groomsmen. We needed to wait anyway.”

 

“Yeah.” Danny rolls his eyes, hands on his hips. “Wait for the Korean snake beer to come in.”

 

“Danny, it isn't 'snake beer'.” Steve uses air quotes. Which is totally Grace's influence. “It is a rice and snake vodka. It packs one hell of a punch and you know I can't get it in the States.”

 

“For good reason, Steven.” Danny sighs, ducking his head. But he makes sure to look Steve in the eye and point at him. “I don't give a good Goddamn how drunk you get tonight, Steven. But you _will_ be sober the moment your foot hits the aisle. After that have at it.”

 

Steve puts his arm around him. Lowering his head. “I will be as sober as a judge when I see you next.” He kisses him. Pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I will see you later. I'll be the other one with you at the end of the aisle. Hopefully you won't confuse me for the officiate.” Steve murmurs, pulling back with a smirk.

 

Danny shakes his head. “No one thinks you're cute.”

 

Steve chuckles and winks. “I don't think that's true.”

 

The ego on this one.

 

They wave Steve good bye as he leaves with his SEAL buddies, Chin, Grover, Max, and Jerry. Danny takes a deep breath.

 

He is getting married tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a two-part time stamp. Not beta read. Any errors are my own. A second chapter is on its way. I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Cheers.


	2. Mr. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes choices while drunk. He also marries Danny.

Sex with Danny is an experience.

 

It is a sensory overload for him. Steve would know. He has had more than his share of experience. When he was younger, he had the goal to have sex on every continent. Antarctica and Australia are the only ones left. He fully plans to rock Danny's world on both of them.

 

Danny asked him once how many people he's been with. He did try to figure it out. He really did. He made a list, went month by month since he was seventeen. The whole thing. Men, women, some in between. Got within a margin of error of like five. Hell. He had a good run.

 

Too good.

 

He never knows how Danny is going to react to him. If he will get mad or if he will jump him. Steve fights him, goads him, other times he tries to be thoughtful. Danny likes it if he is romantic sometimes. He tries different approaches, hoping for the best outcome. Sex. Or good food.

 

He pulls his fiancee in by his shirt to kiss him again for comforting him about the crappy vows he wrote. Biting Danny's lower lip as they break apart.

 

“You stupid bastard.” Danny smiles coyly at him from where he sits cross-legged in front of him on the floor of their bedroom. It is as good as a declaration of love as any from the shorter man. Danny moves to kneel. Pushes him back so Steve's back hits the carpet.

 

He spreads his legs to allow Danny room to crawl on top of him. Licking his way up Steve's neck. Steve wraps his arms and legs around him when they are chest to chest. He rolls them so he can be on top. His favorite vantage point. Danny pushes at him from beneath with his hands.

 

“Steve.” Danny complains. Trying to sit up against him.

 

Steve forcefully kisses him then. Tongues intertwining. He sucks on Danny's tongue and enjoys the noise of appreciation he earns in response. Feels the shiver that runs through his fiancee. Steve pushes him back down so they are chest to chest again. Pulses erratic. Danny's fingers scrabble over the carpet for leverage. Crinkling the crunched up notebook paper Steve had tossed away while working on his vows.

 

Steve grinds down against him. Reaching his hand under Danny's shorts to handle him, running his fingertips along his fiancee's cock. “I thought it was my job to make everything about this wedding easy for you.” He whispers hotly in Danny's ear, nipping at the shell of his ear once. “You are just supposed to _lay back_ and relax. Right?”

 

Danny scowls at him, pushing at his chest. “Get some lube, moron.”

 

He is only so happy to serve his soon-to-be husband. He and Danny stand and strip. Aiming their clothes toward the hamper. Danny strikes a pose, stretching across the bed. Hands behind his head.

 

“You know-” Steve starts, kneeling on their bed and grabbing the underside of Danny's knees to pull him forward so they touch. “This is probably the last time we have sex before we get married.”

 

“Shut up before you ruin the mood.” Danny retorts. Steve dips down into the open vee of Danny's legs to lick his way up his fiancee's cock making him groan. Danny bucks his hips, and swears at him. But when Steve looks up, Danny is smiling at him indulgently, eyes lidded. Reaching his hand out to cup his cheek.

 

He rubs his scruff into the proffered hand. Turning his head to bite at Danny's palm before it retreats.

 

Steve works on his own erection where he is between Danny's legs, leaning slightly back on his thighs. He likes to work himself while Danny watches. He can see the physical result of his partner's interest grow before him. Danny wraps his legs around him and tries to bring them closer, knees bent under Steve's elbows.

 

Steve kisses the inside of Danny's bad knee. Making his way to his fiancee's leaking cock. Kissing his way down the shaft to lave at his balls and to mouth at them. Sucking them in and rolling them with his tongue, scraping with his teeth. Danny makes a breathy noise at that, his hand pulls at Steve's hair.

 

Danny squirms and arches up off the bed. Muffling his groan in his forearm. Steve grips Danny's ankle, tracing his fingers upward, focused on his work with his mouth. Danny does sit up after a while, dislodging him from his efforts. Angling up toward Steve's face up to kiss him. Sloppily. Danny rubs his hand down the ridges of Steve's spine. Fingers dipping into the crook of his ass.

 

Danny is looking intently at him. Licking his lips. Nodding his head forward to kiss at Steve's chin messily, before dipping down to lick over his collarbone.

 

Steve has his arms wrapped loosely around his partner as he watches Danny pepper his chest with kisses. Danny splayed on his lap. His fiancee has lubed up his fingers, dragging them down lower to tease at Steve's hole. Making him twitch in anticipation. Steve leans forward, ducking under Danny's arm to let him properly open him up.

 

It is this new thing they are trying. Where he lets Danny control the pace when Steve bottoms. He has never let anyone control the pace when he bottoms. Except Danny.

 

Danny moves behind him and spreads him. He licks his way up his perineum, tongue poking into his ass. Fucking hell. He loves to be eaten out. The sensation makes him harder. Danny's got a tongue and finger in him, opening him quickly. Steve pushes back against him. Grunting.

 

“God, you look good like this.” Danny says, voice low as he backs up. Steve can feel Danny's breath on his lower back at the words. Danny curling his fingers into him, making him arch his back at the sparks going up his spine. “Why do you always get to look good?”

 

“Danny.” He rasps. Fucking come on.

 

Danny pushes in. Cock lighting up his nerves. Endorphins rushing him, creating a happy high in his system. It is a heady experience. It is the adrenaline he loves so much. He wants to push back and set a pace for them. Twist and make Danny fall apart under him. But Danny has other plans.

 

Danny pumps his hips once halfway. It makes Steve bear down. They both moan into the quiet of their room. Danny pulls him back so that he is kneeling. Steve on all fours.

 

“You are going to beg me to move.” Danny murmurs into his back. Voice soft and low. Tracing his fingers lazily along his side where some of his tattoos are interconnected. “You won't want to stay still. But I love it like this. I can stay like this for a _long_ time. Just feeling you . . . so tight and good.”

 

He is right. Steve has a death grip on the blanket underneath him. Teeth on edge. He bites his lip. Danny has moved his hand lower, making him shudder. Hand tightening around the base of Steve's cock. Flicking his thumb upward, pressing in. Teasing.

 

“Nngh.” Right under the head of his cock. Damn it to hell. He can feel his dick jump in Danny's grip. Forget this challenge. He wants to get fucked.

 

“Danny.” He pants out. Twisting slightly and bearing down. His prostate is getting stimulated now. Just the right angle.

 

Danny hums. The vibration feels good. Sends tendrils of pleasure through him. Danny's making small circles with his hips, attempting to stall them. His fingers trace where they are connected. “Yeah?”

 

“Come on.” Steve pushes back in supplication. “Please?” Danny thrusts once making his eyes cross at the stimulation.

 

Danny does not fuck like he does. They are different in every other way, it shouldn't be surprising that they have different approaches to this. Danny always goes for variety. Mixes up the pace. It always throws him off and makes his breath catch. When Steve tops it is a long fuck. He wants to be in Danny hard and fast for as long as possible.

 

His fiancee wraps an arm around his middle. Fucking up into him. Stalling halfway every few strokes, twisting them. It is like there is a bonfire under his skin. Steve pushes against him, reaching back with a hand to grab at Danny's shoulder to pull him closer.

 

The drag of their skin together is great. Sliding with the sheen of sweat between them. His nerves are on fire. The world always narrows when it's like this. A sprint over that cliff. Feeling Danny's muscles contract over him. Puffing out hot breaths of air against his neck..

 

Their hands connect as they pull at Steve's cock messy with lube. Jerking him solidly. Steve comes in surprise when Danny bites down at his shoulder blade. Harshly. He brackets himself on his limbs so Danny can keep pumping into him. He can feel Danny come a minute later and allows his body relaxes into the wet spot on the bed to catch his breath.

 

He waits until Danny pulls out before moving out of the wet spot. Leaning purposefully into Danny's space on the other side of the bed. Kissing him solidly and wrapping his arms around him. Bringing him close. Steve can feel come leaking slowly out of him.

 

Danny is so much more compliant like this. Loose and malleable. Steve kisses along his shoulder toward his neck. Enjoys the texture of his partner's skin against his own.

 

“You never bite.” He murmurs to Danny.

 

“Are you complaining?” Danny asks in the satiated, quiet voice Steve loves.

 

“No.” He smiles into Danny's skin. “I like it. Is this a preview for the honeymoon? Before we start having boring married people sex?”

 

Danny turns in his arms toward him. Rubbing his face into Steve's collarbone, bringing his hands up to rub at his chest. Legs moving between his own. “Maybe.”

 

Steve maneuvers them so he can kick down the blanket, and cover them with the dry one underneath. Danny is falling asleep. He watches him for a while, Danny's hair is messy, sticking up in all directions, face pressed against his chest. Before reclining on his back to sleep, Danny wrapped around his side.

 

–

 

“What did I tell you about setting up the balance between yourself and your father-in-law?” Lou intones, angling his beer at him. “The key to any decent relationship with your father-in-law is in that first meeting. You must orchestrate a power balance, my friend. You did well, but you lost it when Max left that speaker on.”

 

“I am sorry for my forgetfulness.” Max looks crestfallen. “I was merely attempting to impress our guest with my skill on the piano. I will do my best to make it up to you.”

 

“That's okay, Max.” Steve sighs. He isn't really mad at him. It is his own fault for being so open with Kono when they were discussing his problems writing vows.

 

It is a shame. He usually does so well with parents. They love him. He is very lovable. Eddie just looks at him like he is a threat.

 

He cannot deny that rhapsodizing about Danny's ass helped him unlock other things about why he likes his fiancee. Loves him.

 

At least, Danny's sisters and mother like him. Matt did too.

 

They have convened at Schooners Bar & Grille to pre-game for the bachelor party. He has to put away those feelings of embarrassment for now. He is so psyched for his party. He can kind of remember Paul's from several years ago. He had been lucky enough to go to that one. He wasn't on duty then.

 

Chin's bachelor party before he married Malia was rather tame in comparison. And then he had not had one before marrying Leilani. They had just gone for drinks then. A regular night. Jerry had convinced them to play Dungeons and Dragons.

 

“So not so smooth anymore, Smooth Dog?” Cork chuckles jovially at him. Smile dimpling in his dark face as he tosses back his drink

 

“Like you are so much better. Pound Cake.” Paul jokes. Steve snorts into his glass of rum. The other guys laugh.

 

“Pound Cake?” Chin repeats, eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“I happen to be very tough and a sweet.” Cork replies with a gracious nod of his head.

 

“It's true.” Steve agrees. Cork shrugs his shoulders up at the compliment.

 

Jerry returns with more drinks and they welcome him with a cheer. Steve intends to get fuck mothering drunk. A level of drunkenness he has not reached since his early twenties. The highest level of drunk. The pinnacle. He also plans to look at every naked woman and man he can before he gets married.

 

There is a luxury cruise in port. An international strip club is on board. He maybe has been on it before. The last time he was somewhere and it came into port. For purely professional reasons of course.

 

He is comfortably buzzed when they board. Heading in through the casino. They stop to play some black jack. Jerry hits a hot streak. So they stay a little longer. People begin to gather. Chattering around them excitedly. Drinks are being poured generously.

 

Steve, Lou, and his SEAL buddies eventually head along to the topless bar. It is a mixed show tonight. Drag queens are running the joint and attractive young men and women run around doing their bidding and serving customers.

 

A show is going on. Sorenson and Lou explain to the bouncer that he is getting married tomorrow and gives him a great tip. They get front row seats.

 

Danny would know who this one is pretending to be. The one belting out a song. Diana Ross maybe? He doesn't know.

 

An attractive young woman brings him a drink. He tips her, and attempts a new skill.

 

“Do you want to see a picture of my fiancee?” He grins at her sweetly. Making eye contact which he knows must be rare here.

 

Danny told him that during his own bachelor party, he discovered that if the strippers thought he was gay, he got more strippers. And booze. And indeed, the young woman coos when he slides through a handful of pictures on his phone with him and Danny together.

 

“Oh my God. You two are just too cute.” She smiles, placing her hand on his shoulder. Leaning in.

 

“Thanks,” He grins sheepishly up at her. “I'm marrying him tomorrow.”

 

It totally works. A swarm of performers corner them and ply them with attention. The next few hours are filled with lap and pole dances. Naked bodies dancing and swaying against him. He gets pulled on stage for a truly enjoyable bit with an older drag queen and a young woman and man blindfolding him and making him guess which one kissed him.

 

That one was easy. The drag queen used tongue.

 

There are body shots after that. Jerry, Max, and Cork get in a competition with lined up strippers on the bar. Sipping tequila out of their belly buttons. Steve presides as judge. Taking part when they need a tie breaker. He gets a boa at some point. He likes how fluffy it is. Max gets one too.

 

Lou, Paul, and Chin continuously shake their heads. Like the strangest looking triplets ever. Drinking and drinking. The servers keep bringing him drinks. He decides Lou is right. Daiquiris are great.

 

There is a gigantic carousel on board. A lot of drunks are riding it. He is one of them. Chin holds on to him and Jerry as the ride goes round. It feels really fast.

 

He might be drunk. But he has not reached his goal.

 

The guests are asked to leave around 2am if they don't have a room on board. They go to an after hours place. Seedy as hell, but open. They order another round and some truly disgusting looking mozzarella sticks and chicken wings. Paul and Cork present him with the specialized bottle of bemju he had wanted to drink with them. Danny's so-called snake beer.

 

Paul pours them all shots and makes a simple toast. “For those who are here with us, and those who can't be.”

 

“Hooyah!” Down the hatch.

 

Steve has three more shots. For his dead friends, for his dead family, and another for his father.

 

He is leveling up. Steve is at the degree of drunk he wanted. His peripheral vision is fuzzy on the edges now. Everyone around him is drunk. Chin is talking about academy days. How John McGarrett would grill them all out in the field. Teach the rookies how to survive their first year.

 

The lights seem brighter in the bar now. It was dim before when he tries to remember.

 

Steve heads up to the bar to pay their tab, but somehow ends up at the tattoo parlor next door. To be honest, he has not had any concrete plans for adding to his collection. But he is thinking of dead friends and Danny. He wants another one now.

 

He makes sure it is spelled correctly. Extra sure. The tattoo artist starts after he chooses the font and size. Paying up front. There is a two for one special at this hour too. Lucky him.

 

He gets a simple band around his left ring finger. Dark at the borders, slightly lighter inside. Nothing complicated. He had vaguely been considering one since he may not be able to wear his wedding ring all the time especially if he is deployed. Hadn't brought it up to Danny yet. The second is Danny's name under his left pectoral. Fifth rib.

 

The second 'n' is being filled in when Jerry finds him. Hair at all ends. Causing chaos in the shop when he bursts in making the catalogues of tattoos in binders fall on the floor with a flop.

 

“Oh shit, no.” Jerry exclaims and immediately turns to run back out the door, making the bell tinkle at his exit, before Steve gets the wherewithal to greet him.

 

He does get to greet his friends properly when they crowd into the shop.

 

“Heya, guys!” He grins happily at them. He was starting to miss his party. Chin and Grover looked visibly relieved. Max looks worse for wear, harried and sporting a new black eye.

 

“You stupid, son-of-a-bitch.” Grover rubs a hand over his eyes. Tired “Don't you ever run off like that again. Danny would have _killed_ us.”

 

“He still might. What do you have going on here?” Chin questions, going to stand over him and the tattoo artist at work.

 

Steve holds up his hand, grinning toothily.

 

Paul sighs. “I should have known.” The group looks curiously at him, and Paul holds up his hand. Moving his wedding ring out of the way to show off his own tattooed band. “That's a common enough one. But the name thing: that's all Freddie Hart.”

 

Grover hums in acknowledgment.

 

His tattoos are finished for now. He gets them sanitized and bandaged for the road. This establishment actually isn't too bad. Considering some of the places he has gotten ink in the past.

 

–

 

One of the honeymoon suites at the Royal Hawaiian is theirs for two days: tonight and the wedding night. Chin and Max checked their things in the morning of the wedding rehearsal. All of their suits are there. An adjoining suite was booked so half their group could crash there after the party. His and Danny's bags for the honeymoon are neatly lined up against the door. Ready for the trip.

 

It is there that he lies on his honeymoon bed in the wee hours of the morning. Max lays by his side, plastic bag filled with ice pressed to his eye. Both still stinking drunk and eating beef jerky that Jerry bought for them from the vending machine down the hall.

 

“This was a great night.” Max grins happily beside him. Star-fished on the enormous bed. Max had fallen face first on the back of his chair at the bar in his haste to look for him. Blackening his eye and breaking his glasses.

 

“Where's muh phone?” Steve searches his pockets. Careful of the wrapping around his finger. Then he searches Max's pockets, finding it. Making the M.E giggle at his prodding. Steve may or may not have been using Max as a wallet.

 

He wants to talk to Danny. He misses him. The phone rings for a while.

 

“Steve?” Danny tiredly answers after the fourth ring sounding worried. Steve can almost picture Danny flicking on the bedside lamp and sitting up. “Are you okay?”

 

“Wanna mar ya.” Steve says it too quickly in his urgency. He really, really does. Right now. No more waiting. He is done with waiting. He wanted to be married a year ago.

 

“What?” Danny asks, confusion in his voice. “I can't really understand you. Are you okay?”

 

“Le's gi marry ta'night.” He slurs. Danny hangs up.

 

Chin's ring tone wakes everyone in the room up out of their stupor. Startling Cork and Jerry where they were drowsing, propped up against each other on the loveseat.

 

“Kelly.”

 

That is not fair. _He_ was the one talking to Danny. They are going to be married. He crawls across the king bed toward Chin, accidentally kneeing Max in the stomach on his way. Reaching out expectantly for Chin's phone.

 

Chin puts a finger up for patience. Clearly listening to Danny speak. “Yeah. He's okay.”

 

“Gimme the phone.” He orders. Danny is _his_ fiancee. No one else should get to talk to him.

 

“No. I know. We'll see you in there. Yes . . . Understood. Good night.” Chin hangs up the phone. Frowning at him.

 

Steve pouts in return.

 

“You just got me in trouble.” Chin walks over to where he left his phone of the bed. He picks it up. “This,” Chin indicates the phone. “Belongs to me now. You get it back when you sober up. No more calls until daylight.”

 

“Pfft.” He can out wait him. Daylight is in like an hour anyways.

 

Most everyone falls asleep after the call. It is a little after 5 a.m then. Max passes out on the big bed next to him. Jerry, Grover, and Paul go to sleep in the adjoining suite. Chin brings him water before going to sleep on the couch.

 

“I just love him, Corky.” Cork is patting his head where he is propped up against the pillows. Pulling the covers up around him. “I had no idea. No idea.”

 

“I know, buddy. But we're drunk. You especially.” Cork smiles kindly at him. “And it is time to sleep. You can get married when we wake you up.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

–

 

 

Steve has the waitress bring him an egg, Tabasco sauce, and orange juice. When he cracks the egg there are two yokes inside. Good luck for him today. He mixes the ingredients together until he gets two glasses worth. He drinks them quickly, swallowing to keep it down. He orders raw oysters and toast for his breakfast.

 

He is hungover as hell. Easily the most hungover he has been in years. He only slept for maybe five hours. But his concoction steadies him. Sobering him up like he knew it would. The men around him dig into their greasy meals. Fighting off their own hangovers. Max looks dignified with his eye black and blue. Grinning around the edges.

 

He is getting married today. In a little over four hours.

 

Hopefully Danny is not freaking out too bad. He texts Gracie to see how their morning is going at the house. She sends him a picture of her and Danny in the bathroom mirror. Danny is shaving. His hair already the way he likes it. Grace is curling her hair into big, loose curls.

 

The guys and him get ready in the suites upstairs. He is the last to get ready. Takes a cold, three minute shower to perk himself up. Cleans his new tattoos, placing gauze over the one on his rib. He decides against applying wrapping around the one on his finger. It is healing nicely. His new suit is crisp on him. Brand new tailored dress blues.

 

They head to the palace gardens. The pavilion next to the gardens has been set up for their use for the wedding. The rooms inside containing the wedding party and some of their guests. The reception will be held at a nearby building.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, son?” Joe is dressed in his blues for the wedding too. The corners of his eyes crinkle from his smile. “I have to do my duty by you, and ask. Your father would have wanted me to make sure and I have been down this road a few times myself.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He replies confidently, where he is adjusting his tie in the mirror. Joe pats him approvingly on his back. Congratulating him again.

 

Steve is entertaining the possibility that he is probably still a little drunk. He attempts to walk a straight line in the room to test himself. He holds his hand out toward Chin. “More bread.”

 

Chin dutifully hands over another two slices from the loaf they absconded with at the hotel restaurant. Grover left them when they got word Danny and his family had arrived. But the other guys are still with them. Checking their cuffs and ties in the mirror.

 

He bounces back on his heels. Any nerves he has right now are nothing compared to how Danny is probably feeling. He strains his ears for a his fiancee, but only hears the birds and people laughing.

 

It rained for a bit. Normal for this time of day, and it has stopped. He can see Kamekona and Flippa walking through toweling off the seats. Mary walks behind them to straighten the chairs moved in their wake. She spots him spying and waves. The gardens are beautiful today. Crisp and cool out after the shower. The arch has been decorated, blending nicely with the flora behind it. The ushers, Jerry and Cork, begin to bring in their guests.

 

The wedding itself is small. They have maybe a fifty guests here today. He spots Danny's sisters, nephew, and brother-in-law with his little nieces in their arms filing into their reserved seats near the front. Mary has taken up a seat near the back on his side, she has little Joanie beside her in her fluffy blue flower girl dress with a basket of flowers in her arms. Preparing for the wedding procession.

 

Duke Lukela and his wife are here, Mamo, and a few more of his fathers friends along with Joe White. Lou's family. Some Kelly-Kalakaua relations. Charlie Fong and several members of HPD are present with their significant others. Ellie and her girlfriend. He is somewhat surprised to see that Rachel, Stan, and Charlie are here too. Except for the first row on each side for their immediate family members, the rest of the seats are for everyone. They really don't have any designated areas for their guests.

 

The music starts and that is his cue to exit the pavilion and line up. His groomsmen wish him luck as they file ahead of him. Patting him on the back encouragingly as he waits behind everyone to make his entrance. The guests turn in their seats to watch the procession. Danny is up by the alter waiting.

 

Mary encourages little Joanie to toss the flowers. Joanie places them carefully along the aisle separating the two sides like only a two year old can with strange boundless patience for the task. The guests coo at her and take pictures a she progresses. His sister ultimately ends up doing most of the flower girl duties before taking Joanie by the hand to their chairs to watch.

 

Grover escorts Danny's parents down the aisle to their seats, ultimately taking his place on Danny's side. Paul comes up next, arm and arm with his Aunt Deb, taking her to the seat that would have normally been where his mother or father would have sat. Kono and Max come along, grinning from ear to ear at everyone.

 

He knows the moment Danny sees him the way he smiles shyly under the arch that Grace and Mary threaded flowers and sprigs through yesterday after the rehearsal. His fiancee gives a little twitch in his shoulders like he is steeling himself. Danny's hair is shining today under the sunlight. He looks handsome in his blue suit. Back straight. Steve wants to remember this exact moment.

 

Grace stands on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. She looks beautiful today. Eyes bright. Smile wide, framed by her dimples. Her dress is blue and she is wearing a tie that matches her father's like a necklace. Chin takes her by the arm and they go down the aisle. Splitting at the end to go to their respective sides. Grace kisses Danny's cheek too. Beaming up at him.

 

Steve can admit he has been looking forward to this ceremony. He walks quickly up the aisle to join Danny, ignoring the fact he was supposed to take measured steps. He is done waiting. Their guests chuckle at his brisk pace to the alter.

 

He clasps Danny's hands in his own when he meets him under the arch. They smile like goons at each other. Until Danny looks down at their interlocked hands.

 

“What did you do?” Danny asks him incredulously, holding up Steve's newly tattooed hand closer to his face for inspection, thumb lightly tracing the new tattoo. He sighs, but it seems like he is fighting back a smile. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Max looks like he has been in a fight for God's sake.”

 

Steve gives a half shrug, frowning because he got caught so quickly. “I can't always wear a ring. I wanted to have a more permanent band.”

 

“Aw shucks, babe.” Danny grins crookedly up at him. Steve hopes Danny takes to the other new tattoo on his chest as well. He should possibly consider consulting Danny before adding to his ink.

 

The officiate gets started. Greeting everyone. Providing a blessing. Talks for a little bit about marriage before prompting them for their vows. He thinks Kono was the better officiate at the rehearsal. Definitely funnier.

 

Danny's vows are great like he had suspected, much better than his own. Their guests get teary then. Kono smiles tremulously between Grace and Lou. A few guests are dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Steve pulls out his crumpled up note containing his vows when it is his turn. Goes through them like he did when he said them to Danny a couple of days ago. Danny nods his head encouragingly at him.

 

They exchange rings and that is it.

 

Danny pulls him in by his tie to kiss at the end when they are officially pronounced as wed. Married. They break apart and everyone is clapping and hooting.

 

“And that's why you should wear a tie.” Danny smirks up at him, arranging Steve's tie back into place with his hands. Steve chooses to kiss him again. Mostly to shut him up.

 

A little because they are married now.

 

The reception is lit up. The party is rolling when they arrive. He and Danny get announced as they enter. Everyone is here. They must have spent an hour taking the wedding pictures with their families and the wedding party.

 

Steve wants to eat so he asks Danny if they can cut the cake now while everyone is eating from the buffet. They got Rainbow to cater. They don't normally so they are lucky to get them. He lives for their loco moco and barbeque pork. Cake is good too.

 

Their cake is a ginormous monstrosity covered in swirls of blue and white frosting, haphazardly built by Kamekona and Flippa plus the sheets of the cake. Delicious marble cake. The cake toppers are two dum dum suckers - one pineapple flavored the other grape.

 

He notices the grape has been pushed down a bit to make the pineapple taller. It makes him grin.

 

“Look at this.” Danny tugs at his sleeve and points to the bottom of the cake where a miniature advertisement of Kamekona's franchise has been placed.

 

They cut into that part first to applause and cameras flashing.

 

Steve digs into his food as the sheets of their cake are cut up and distributed to their guests who have already enjoyed their meal and entered the dessert and drinking stage. Steve hopes to catch up to them.

 

Danny is beside him doing the same at the wedding party's table. Champagne is being distributed. Everyone seems to be having a good time.

 

Their families are sitting together at one big table. Close to the wedding party's center table in front of all their guests. Mary and Deb with Danny's parents and sisters. His brother-in-law, Mark, is here now.

 

Steve realizes for the first time that E-Train is his nephew too now. His and Danny's two little nieces, Joanie and Molly, are running between the tables, chasing each other and giggling. Stacey is holding baby Jill who follows her sister and her new playmate's route with jealous eyes.

 

“You know, you will have to forgive me. I have become a bit nostalgic in my age. But I remember the very first time I met Steve.” Deb has their guests attention in the palm of her hand. She strolls the dance floor leisurely. Sure of her audience's attention, smiling graciously at them all. She has champagne in one hand and the mic in the other.

 

“He was a squirmy little thing. When I first held him in my arms, I was amazed to think that 'this is my big brother's baby boy'. John loved his little boy. He would be very proud to see the person you have become – you and Mary both – we were so happy to have you in are little family. And I know John would be tickled to see that you have your own little family now.”

 

Her eyes twinkle up at him under the light.

 

“I'm happy to represent our family for this occasion. I love you so much, dear nephew. I'm so happy for you both.” They drink to that.

 

Grace takes the mic next.

 

“I think it was around third grade when I stopped trying to tell people that Uncle Steve wasn't my dad.” Everyone chuckles.

 

“It used to make Danno mad when Uncle Steve would show up for school stuff and new teachers or coaches would assume he was my father and start to talk to him about me. Ms. Rubio always said how cute it was that I looked so much like you.” Grace smiles up at them. He and Danny grin back at her.

 

She is the second reason he wanted to marry Danny. This bright, little girl who he's loved like his own for so long. Before he and Danny were a couple. Who he is so proud of. She's almost a teenager now.

 

“I never really thought of you guys actually being a couple. That was just how Uncle Steve and Danno were. Partners. And then it changed. It was really obvious when you guys got together even though Uncle Steve kept saying he was only sleeping on the couch. And daddy kept whistling around the house.” She wrinkles her nose at that making a funny face. The guests really laugh at that part.

 

“I'm glad it changed. I stopped correcting people a while ago. I'm really lucky. I have a lot of parents who love me. I have mom and Step-Stan. And I have Uncle Steve and Danno too.” She raises her glass. Everyone copies the action.

 

“To my fathers.”

 

Chin tells a story about how Steve got drunk for the first time in the tenth grade and passed out in the Kelly's bushes and John was called and sprayed him with a hose. Steve sincerely hopes Grace does not remember the story later, but the way she and Danny keep grinning at each other is not promising.

 

It is the last toast though. They are prompted to dance after. Steve dances with Clara, spinning her around the floor. Danny does his best to keep up with Deb as she takes him through his paces.

 

They both take turns to dance with Grace, switching off with Mary. Completing the family dances and opening the floor to everyone.

 

It is more like their engagement party then. Drinks are being liberally poured. Couple are dancing. Kono has several people in a group being led through a dance. Kamekona has started a limbo line. It gets down between Mary and Sabrina with Max's girlfriend clenching the win.

 

They thank everyone in their orbit for coming. Get congratulations and well wishes by dozens of people. Shaking hands and receiving embraces.

 

Every time he glances at Danny he is smiling, laughing, or mildly embarrassed at the attention he is receiving. Steve has his arm around his husband. He does get Danny to dance with him a few times during the slower songs.

 

The party is just after its peak when they prepare to leave. Danny says his farewells to his family. The Williamses will be gone by the time they return from their honeymoon. Steve's sisters-in-law kiss him goodbye hugging him at the same time as they are fond of doing.

 

He and Danny each hug and kiss Grace goodbye. They won't see her again for almost two weeks. She will be with her mother. They get ushered out by their wedding party, and their guests to the limo

 

 

–

 

“Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?” Danny asks him where he is tucked against Steve's side, arm around his shoulders. They propped themselves up on the half dozen pillows behind them. Resting. Honolulu is beginning to light up in the dusk outside of their large window.

 

The king sized bed in the honeymoon suite of the Royal is a very different experience when sharing it with your new spouse instead of a drunken M.E.

 

“What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?” Steve grins up at him. He is maybe a little drunk again. It does not help he was still dehydrated from the night before. He is pretty sure he is not allowed in this honeymoon suite sober.

 

“A good one.” Danny leans over to kiss him. Rubbing his hand over Steve's chest. Steve takes his hand in his own to prevent Danny from finding the bandaged tattoo for now.

 

“You said you wanted to go somewhere cool. Somewhere neither of us have ever been.” He recites Danny's instructions for their honeymoon, playing with the new ring on his husband's finger with his own. “You brought your passport, right?”

 

“Yup.” Danny replies, popping the 'p' in that way that irritates him. Raising his brows at him.

 

“How do you feel about Canada? Specifically Ontario.” He is excited about this trip. Hopes Danny will like what he has planned.

 

“Canada?” Danny repeats back dumbly. Smile small and incredulous.

 

Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

“I've never been to Ontario.” And it is cool there this time of year.

 

Danny snorts. “No. I'm sure SEAL work never took you to _Canada._ ”

 

“I can neither--”

 

“Confirm nor deny.” They finish together. Danny rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Canada it is.”

 

Danny cracks open the mini bar and they drink some ridiculously expensive bottled water. And he finally sobers up. He and Danny leisurely lay on the bed. Relaxed. He feels kind of slap happy. It has been a long day. A long week really. He thinks Danny feels the same. His husband's face looks relaxed, smile easy.

 

“I liked that you brought me my cake today.” Danny comments. Trailing his hands up Steve's torso. “If you keep doing stuff like that it will be a very good marriage.”

 

He turns toward Danny. “I have something else for you.”

 

“What?” Danny asks grinning shittily at him.

 

Steve pulls out the dum dum suckers from his pocket from when he stole them from the top of the cake. There are crumbs still attached to the sticks. He tilts them enticingly toward his husband. “Which one do you want?”

 

Grape. Danny will want the grape.

 

“Grape. Duh.” Danny slaps the back of his hand against Steve's chest. They split them up by their preferred flavors. Knocking them together briefly first in solidarity like they are kids.

 

They suck on their candy for a bit. Making dopey faces at each other. He crosses his eyes eliciting a laugh from Danny.

 

“I married a nerd.” Danny sighs dramatically, crunching down on his sucker.

 

Steve moves his sucker to the corner of his mouth. “Nerds don't get drunk and tattoo their husband's name on their chest.”

 

“Fuck you, you did.”  Danny challenges.

 

“No seriously.” Steve sits up then, unbuttoning his shirt. He moves it aside and rips off the bandage to show his husband. “See?”

 

Danny sits up with a start. Reaching out to trace his finger around the ink. “Shit. The hell did you do that for, Steve?”

 

“Love.” And booze. Lots of booze.

 

“Fuck off.” Danny pushes him back by his shoulders. His eyes on the tattoo. But he grins up at him. Slinking forward to plant a kiss on him.

 

It will be a good marriage. Steve is certain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. A honeymoon one shot will eventually be added to this series. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a two-part time stamp. Not beta read. Any errors are my own. A second chapter is on its way. I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
